User blog:Emiko-chan/So... Just some writing
I'm listening to Toeto by Luka right now... for some reason it makes me a little sad. Just the way she sings I guess. But the one Vocaloid that actually made me cry was Paper Planes by Rin and Len. Holy crap that is sad. T_T Anyways. I had a dream that was weirdly vivid, so here it is. We raced along the path laid out by the lake. The willowy trees waved protectively around us. Rocks scraped our bare feet and dirt-smeared hands; but we didn't give a care. We were children. He and I would sneak into the yards of the mansions, digging up their picket fences just to irritate the bejeweled old ladies living there. We'd snicker as they yelled and threatened to call our parents, but we didn't care. We were just children. Climbing trees and throwing stones. Proudly showing off our scars, our peeled knuckles and scraped knees. Running with boundless energy along that lakeside path. The blonde-haired boy and girl. "Who cares if we get in trouble," he said with a smile on his face. "We'll get yelled at, but that's all part of the fun," the girl agrees, as they lie in the grass under the shade of a willow tree. The girl is running and running along the path. Her bare feet are dusty and her knees bleeding. She is wearing jeans instead of a dress, like all of the other girls. The boy is by her side. He is her best friend. They are distant cousins, somewhat, but that don't matter to them. What they have is more special than any blood relation. They have a bond that runs deeper than groundwater. Catching frogs at the pine needle-laden shore, cloudy days spent floating on the gentle waves. If she fell out of a tree, he'd help her to her feet. If he tripped over a rock and twisted his ankle, she'd support him back to the village. When she arrives back home, she is forced into a dress and yelled at by her mother and sisters. Why can't you just be more ladylike? was what they told her. She merely pouted and stuck her tongue out. When he arrives back home, they tell him to go clean the floors or care for his siblings. Eventually, she is forced to become a lady who wears dresses. He must go work at the mill to support the family. The days spent at the lakeside path dwindle and fade away. She still remembers, as she holds the hand of another man, of the days spent climbing trees and rocks. Before she was forced into the arranged marriage with a fellow who's family only wanted her dowry. She laments this as she stares down at the terribly large diamond ring on her finger. He watches her sometimes. Walking down the village road. He wishes they could go back to those days. But he must take care of a sick family member. He must work to keep them afloat. He has no time to think of friendships past. He laments this as he looks down at the scars on his knees, remembering the cloudy days at the lake, shielded by the willow's protective arms... Run back to me, and we can go back there. To the path by the lake, watched by the careful willows. We can watch the sky pass by as we float by the shore; climb trees and scale rocks. In our bare feet, sneak into the rich villager's yards and eat the fruit from their gardens like we used to. Get scolded and pelted with rocks. Laugh together. She could trade her skirts for jeans again. He could forget about growing up and responsibility. They could. ©Emiko-chan/Emiko-CatOnFire 2012 all rights reserved Category:Blog posts